The Watcher
"We cannot allow anything to go wrong, or everything we've planned for the past two years will be out the window, and I won't have that." The Watcher '''is a Machinima character that YouTube user HalBuzzKill has i should the army of the Undead he's finally shown up. Bio The Watcher uses the model of the green-jacketed Counter-Strike terrorist. He resides in a dark room in an unknown location with a chair, desk and many machines and screens, which he uses to oversee events taking place all throughout the GMod world. He has powerful and stealthy henchmen who work for him all over the world and beyond, and through the equipment on and around his desk uses them to influence events, up to and including influencing the path of GMod Monsters for various means. His motives are unknown in most occasions, but it is known that he summoned Fadkiller for unknown reasons, thus kicking off the Fad Wars. Abilities On his own, the Watcher lacks any special abilities. However, as has been stated, this is why he keeps himself in his lair, where he goes from average joe to practical demigod. The equipment on and around his desk can access, use and control any camera on the planet, and can be used to contact his mysterious and frequently-invisible henchmen, who have varying abilities of their own. All of these, the Watcher uses to influence the outside world. The degree of control he has at his desk is immense, and he can even influence the trail of events that take place in the lives of GMod Monsters of his choosing. His ability to plan and multitask is also amazing, a requirement for someone of his position. Faults As was stated, as a person, the Watcher is just like any other human. Without his equipment and henchmen, the Watcher would be completely powerless to do anything. Also, as powerful as he is, there are some things even he cannot forsee as obvious as they may actually be, such as the next move of a Stand-In Character. The Lead Demo The '''Lead Demoman(or simply Lead Demo or Metal Demo) is the Watcher's head henchman, responsible for keeping the rest of his colleagues in line. His entire body, including his clothing, is made of lead, steel and some unknown metal, hence his name. Said name is also a pun referencing his leader-like position, with people in high positions of authority often being called the "lead men" and all. He is capable of materializing metal spikes and traps on a whim and is nearly invulnerable to damage, due to the unknown metal that resides in his physical structure happens to be the same material that makes up Blockgineer. However this also makes him susceptible to Blockgineer's weakness - Magnets. Other *From the generalization of the Watcher's abilities and the fact that his presence is unknown to most residents of the GMod universe, the Watcher could be considered analagous to a player - an omnipresent force that can change just about anything he likes with complete freedom and impunity. *While the Watcher's influence generally is unnoticed by the world's residents and he can control most anything, there are a select few that can detect his influences and work around them, and modify things to their liking in a similar fashion although on a more local scale - the Creator Avatars. The Watcher's inability to control the whereabouts and lives of these avatars, and their ability to control time and space around them like the Watcher can do to the world as a whole, results in their being potential threats to his plans. *The Watcher is related in some way to the Guy with the Suit in that the two share a mentor/student-ish relationship, with Watcher teaching the Suit Guy the art of undetected behind-the-scenes influence. External Links *The closest thing he has to a theme song at this point. Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Monsters made by HalBuzzKill